We're no Angels
by Redleafs16
Summary: When Jessie came across an injured girl during her journey to eat some delicious berries, she had no idea that she had just set off a series of events that would lead to an adventure that would challenge Team Rocket's skills and morals in a way they had never thought possible. "We made a mistake," said Jessie. James stayed quiet, having came to that conclusion a long time ago.
1. Arc 1 - Introductions l

**We're no Angels...**

* * *

><p><em>"After my mom went missing, I was sent to a foster home. I hated it there, the kids were cruel and the adults weren't any better. I felt so lonely and vulnerable...I would have given anything for someone to reach out their hand...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...Chapter One<strong>

Jessie's stomach growled in protest as the magenta-haired woman walked weakly through the forest, steps growing slower and slower as more energy left her. "I'm so hungry I'm going to die," she yelled out suddenly, a few startled Starly taking off in surprise.

She fell to her knees, the black fabric of her knee-length socks ripping against the rough texture of some sticks. Gripping her bare stomach tightly in a vain attempt to ward off the clawing hunger, Jessie took a few moments feed her anger.

"I bet James and Meowth are stuffing they're faces right now with some delicious berries," She grumbled, drooling slightly as she imagined sinking her teeth into some yummy, sweet flavored berries. It would be an Oran berry, with a flavor that started a bit bitter but had a sudden sweet kick!

_Growl..._

Her fantasy was swiftly interrupted by her stomach, which continued its rebellion, and wouldn't stop until it was fed. Jessie's anger flared hotly at the sensation, "If those twerps hadn't gotten in the way yesterday then I wouldn't be starving!" The Team Rocket member could still remember being in possession of all of those berries yesterday; having swindled a weak-willed Golduck and stupid Ludicolo out of them. But then the girl's Piplup had gotten in the way...

"Grrr," Jessie growled fiercely, "Next time I see that Piplup, I'll show it whats up," the woman claimed, strangling the air with her gloved hands.

_Growl..._

Jessie groaned loudly as her stomach rumbled more, desperately desiring food. "If only there was some way to find it quickly," Jessie didn't have any idea where berries would be, other than the common fact that some would be in trees and others in bushes. But that didn't mean she knew what type of terrain they grew in, knowledge that would greatly help right about now.

"Wait a second," Jessie said, excitement rising as her thoughts swirled, "If I can't find the berries, than maybe my dear Dustox can! Come on out Dustox dear," Jessie shouted, standing up before tossing her red and white Pokeball into the air.

Her gem was released in a bright silvery light, the moth like Pokemon flying high into the sky before coming to a rest on Jessie's outstretched arm. "Duss," Dustox purred affectionately, nuzzling Jessie's cheek.

Jessie melted at her Pokemon's warm gesture, eyes turning into stars. In her eyes there was no cuter Pokemon. With it's little purple body and decorated green wings, (it possessed perfect circular red rings and streaks) along with its yellow antenna's and chubby red legs. Top off with its stylized yellow compound eyes and there was nothing more beautiful.

"Now, Dustox," Jessie began, gaining Dustox's full attention, "I need you to fly up high and find some yummy berries; okay?" She asked it, titling her head. At Dustox's enthusiastic nod, flapping its wings and taking to the sky.

As it soared higher and higher into the sky, Jessie watched hopefully, eyes getting a slight glazed looked as she thought about the berries that we're getting closer and closer. Because of her daze, Jessie didn't notice Dustox's yellow antenna's wiggling on atop its head, slowly pointing in one direction.

"Duss, duss, tox!" Jessie shook her head, bringing herself out of 'berry paradise' for the second time that day at Dustox's chipper cries. Locking her sights on her moth Pokemon, Jessie noted that it was try to tell her something.

Narrowing her eyes in focus, Jessie struggled to understand the message. When a few minutes passed, Dustox seemed to get annoyed at Jessie's ignorance, suddenly taking off into the forest.

"Dustox," She gasped, running after it as fast as she could; which was difficult with all of the trees blocking her way. "Wait up! Where are you going?!" Dustox paid her no attention, instead it continued to fly swiftly to-wherever it was going.

Soon Jessie was panting, her adrenaline fading away. But luckily, Dustox seemed to land a few more trees away and on the hopeful note that the chase was over; Jessie made a last do-it-or-don't dash.

"D-dustox," Jessie panted, eyes closed as she leaned against a tree. "Why did you run off like that," she murmured tiredly, "Ugh; I'm exhausted. I don't think I'd have the energy to eat.."

"Dustox?" At the sound of Dustox's confused murmur, Jessie -reluctantly- opened her eyes and went nuts at what she saw. Berries, dozens of berries hanging from the tall trees of the forest surrounded her.

Clasping her hands together, Jessie laughed loudly, "Oh, Dustox; you found me all these delicious berries to eat!" Running up to one of the trees, Jessie realized she couldn't reach that high. Bending her knees a bit, she started jumping up and down, berrylessly attempting to grab one of the delectable berries. "If-I-can-only-reach," Jessie bit out in between jumps.

Deciding to try one last time, Jessie jumped as high as she could, her fingers just brushing the bottom of one of the blue Oran berries. "Wha-?!" Her complaint was cut off as she slipped, her bottom hitting the ground painfully.

Angered, she glared at the smug Oran berries, which danced in the small breezes; taunting her. "Why you," she growled, baring her teeth. "If I only had someway to knock them down," Jessie said, trying to come up with a way to get her hands on some food.

"Duss," Jessie turned towards her beloved Dustox, watching it in curiosity as it flew up high into the sky, it suddenly began using Gust, the powerful winds hitting the berries and causing them to start falling to the ground.

"Oh, I see," she said happily, jumping to her feet, "Good job Dustox!" Jessie then proceeded to catch the large amounts of produce, the berries in her arms drastically increasing until there was none left to catch.

"U-gh," The magenta-haired woman grunted, "Let's e-eat," she bit out, unable to move because of the weight of the berries in her arms. A lone berry rolled off the mountain of blue, landing in front of Jessie's foot, which was taking it's next step.

"My berry," Jessie panicked, watching as it hit the ground. Determined to re-possess it, she decided to get closer, which incidentally, caused her to slip on the fallen berry and trip for the second time that day. "A-ah."

The Oran berries flooded the small clearing, some bouncing into bushes and others smashing into bits as they collided with trees. "My berries," Jessie moaned, feeling pained. Dustox flapped it's tattered green wings above her, buzzing in concern. "I'm fine, really." Jessie told it, after realizing that her Dustox was concerned for her health.

"Paa," Jessie's ears twitched as a soft, almost proud sounding squeal echoed in her ears. Turning her head, her blue eyes landing on a small, white Pokemon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe that started from its forehead and went all the way down to the tip of the tail. It had a large white tooth growing out of its mouth and yellow circles on both of its cheeks; reminding Jessie faintly of the twerp's Pikachu.

The small Pokemon had begun to pick up Jessie's Oran berries, throwing them into its bushy tail. Jessie watched for few moments, before realization set it. When it did, her temper rose, "Hey you," She yelled, standing up and approaching the squirrel Pokemon, which eyed her wearily. "You'll regret trying to steal from me! Dustox, Psybeam!"

Dustox nodded, it's eyes glowing a soft purple as a wave of telekinetic energy was sent towards the Pokemon. "Pach, Paa," it squealed, dodging the attack with an impressive jump. When it landed, the Pokemon swiftly grabbed another berry, before turning and running back into the forest.

Jessie was beyond angry, "After that little thief, Dustox," she ran after it, biting into a single Oran berry to satisfy some of her hunger. The loyal moth flew behind her, the two of them having they're eyes set on the running white blob. "Use Psybeam again!" Jessie ordered.

Dustox made a grunt of acknowledgement, another beam sailing past the trees and towards the berry-napper. The Pokemon's tiny ears twitched and suddenly, a soft green barrier appeared around it, protecting the Pokemon from the Dustox's assault.

"That's no fair," Jessie whined, eying the barrier, which faded after a few moments. "How will Dustox get through that..." She pondered as she and Dustox continued to run after the Pokemon. Eventually, they reached a break in the forest, a large lake taking it's place.

Jessie scanned the open area, spotting her target's white tail in the distance. A smirk formed on her face, "We got you now, come on Dustox," Jessie laughed, walking over to the speck of white, which was located near the water. "Dustox, use-" Jessie began to command as the distracted Pokemon came into full view, as well as an injured girl, who was laid out on a pile of leaves.

The girl had long, ratty looking brown hair, with sticks, small rocks, and grass sticking out of it, as well as deathly pale skin that made Jessie almost mistake her as a ghost.

The Pokemon, who seemed to still be unaware of her presence, - although the girl didn't seem to be either- was using it's large bucked teeth to slice up the Oran berries, before proceeding to put the juicy pieces in the girl's mouth. The girl, looking reluctant, would chew them up before swallowing.

"T-thanks, Pachirisu," The girl muttered, her hand, which was covered by brown garden gloves, pet the rodent-Pachirisu on it's head.

"Paa," It squealed, leaning into the touch. Jessie continued to watch the scene, her Dustox hovering over her. Mixed feelings swelled up inside of her. On one hand, she could take advantage of they're situation and snag the Team a new Pokemon, which was obviously powerful if she considered it's earlier get away (Not to mention the fact that it would give her an opportunity to punish it for it's thievery)...but, the sight of the shivering girl and nurturing Pachirisu gave her pause.

_What should I do_, Jessie pondered, eyeing the two in interest. She had to admit that she was a bit surprised they hadn't noticed her yet. _I guess I'll help the girl out, but just this once, and when she's better, her Pachirisu will be mine!_ Jessie, finished persuading herself to lend the girl a hand; took a step forward.

_Crack!_

Jessie's head shot downwards, spotting a broken twig under her foot. "Paaaa," Her gaze trailed upwards, and some sweat rolled down her neck when she saw that the white squirrel was baring it's teeth at her, small sparks of blue electricity coming from it's cheeks.

The girl, Girly as Jessie decided to name her, spun around as well, a loud, pained gasp escaping her mouth as she did so. Her green eyes, which seemed a bit glazed over from exhaustion, stared at her, almost unseeingly.

"What d-do you want," The girl bit out, her arms crossed in front of chest in a defensive posture. Jessie felt her temper flare slightly, annoyed at they're rude behavior towards her. And to think that she was about to help this girl out!

"Well, aren't you a strong little girl," Jessie taunted, "You must be, insulting one of the most elite Team Rocket members in all of Sinnoh. To think, I was about to help you out too..." She trailed off purposefully, watching smugly as Girly took in her appearance, probably eyeing the giant red 'R'.

"You're really going to help me," The girl asked, a hopefully glint shining through her eyes. Jessie noted that the stuttering had stopped, which probably meant that those Oran berries were doing they're job. _Maybe I don't need to help her after all, which means..._

Jessie laughed loudly, confidence growing when the girl shrunk back slightly. "Correction, I was," She continued, paying no mind to the girl's shaking form. "But now, I think I'll take your Pachirisu away instead!"

The brunette's green eyes narrowed, "There's no way I'm letting you take away Pachirisu!" The angry tone from the girl seemed to confirm her Pachirisu's suspicions and it growled at Jessie and her Dustox, more electricity escaping from it's pouches.

"You won't have a choice," Jessie told her, "Dustox, Psybeam, let's go!" Dustox nodded, releasing another telekinetic beam that was, like during the high-speed thief chase, aimed at the Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu," The girl shouted, before breaking into a violent fit of coughs. The electric Pokemon seemed to understand what she wanted though, and it's face contorted into one of concentration as a green barrier formed around it.

"What-not again!" Jessie complained, growing more annoyed as she realized that her Dustox couldn't get past that stupid barrier. _What was that move called again...oh, I know, Protect! _

"Now Pachirisu," Jessie's attention turned to the girl, her ears straining in order to hear the next order. The girl's weak voice was really irritating in a battle! "Make it rain!" Jessie blinked at the strange command, wondering if it was some kind of code.

The squirrel nodded, a bright blue orb of light forming at its mouth. Jessie, feeling weary, decided not to wait for it to finish. "Dustox, use Tackle!" The moth acknowledged the order with a buzzing sound before charging at Pachirisu.

The small squirrel jumped at the last second, landing on the moth's back. "Paa-chirisu," It cried out, sending the sphere into the sky. Jessie, despite herself, couldn't help but be momentarily distracted, dumbly watching as clouds began to fill up the sky. _That's strange, James didn't say it was going to rain today..._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

Jessie snapped out of her daze when a few droplets of water began to run down her face. "Oh, no, it's raining! My hair's going to be ruined!" Jessie panicked, vainly trying to shield her hair as a merciless down pour was sent from the heavens. After a few minutes, it became clear that Jessie had no chance of defending her long, gorgeous locks and gave up.

Attention returning to the battle, Jessie noticed in horror that Dustox was being completely battered by the strong rainstorm, unable to do much more that fly in place because of its soaked wings. "I can't just leave Dustox out there, it'll get creamed," Jessie reluctantly grasped Dustox's Pokeball. "Dustox, return!" Dustox let out an appreciative groan as it disappeared in a stream of red light.

Jessie then proceeded to grab Seviper's Pokeball, prepared to call out her loyal serpent when the girl called out to her, soft voice barely heard over the pattering rain. "Please stop! I don't want to hurt your Pokemon anymore!" Jessie hesitated, eyes becoming slightly dazed as she remembered uttering similar words a long time ago.

With a sigh, she tucked her Pokeball into her pocket, before beginning to slowly walk over to the girl. The girl tensed, but she didn't make any motion to try to get away or stop her. The girl's Pachirisu jumped in front of her as she grew closer, growling.

Jessie put her hands up, inwardly sighing as more water pushed past the leather and got stuck inside her gloves. "I'm not going to hurt you," Jessie said, "I'm only trying to help...now." She added, trying to appease to the electric-type Pokemon. After a moment of glaring, the Pachirisu seemed to decide that Jessie was no longer a threat and crawled into the girl's lap.

An awkward silence enveloped them, neither girl sure how to start the conversation. The rain was going away, whatever the Pachirisu did to bring it here fading. "You, know," Jessie began, garnering Girlies attention, "It's not a very good idea to be in the rain when you're hurt..." She trailed off, unsure of where this concern was coming from.

Girly smiled, "Thanks, but...I'm...fine," It was like Jessie's question had flipped a switch, the girl's already flushed cheeks becoming redder while the rest of skin became paler. And then, out of nowhere, the girl began to fall, eyes shut.

"U-eh!" Jessie yelped in surprise, catching the girl before her limp body hit the ground. The Pachirisu jumped from the brunette's lap, yelping in concern as it nudged the girl. Jessie, looking down at the girl in her arms and then at the Pachirisu realized that this was her chance to snag the Pokemon.

_But..._ Gazing at the girl, Jessie took in the vulnerable state she was in; mind swirling as she remembered when she was young and injured. _Nobody helped me then...but..._

"I'm Jessie, one of the brightest stars in Team Rocket history; I'm way better then those losers!" She said smugly. She then proceeded to pick the girl up, grabbing the black purse on the grass before beginning the walk to find better shelter.

The Pachirisu followed her, looking like it wanted to attack her but was restraining itself because she was carrying its trainer.

* * *

><p><em>...But of course, nobody did. I couldn't believe how they all just brushed past me, leaving me to suffer! I knew that if I was ever in the position to help, I would do what those monsters never did!" - Jessie <em>from Team Rocket

* * *

><p><strong>OC APPLICATION FORMAT:<strong>

**NAME: **

**AGE:**

**HOMETOWN (include region, and name of town):**

**GENDER:**

**HEIGHT:**

**HAIR/EYES:**

**PERSONALITY (minimum of 3 bad traits -clumsy doesn't count- and 2 good traits):**

**HABIT(s):**

**CLOTHES/ACCESSORIES/BAG: **

**BACKSTORY (small bits of childhood, reason for traveling, etc.)  
><strong>

**POKEMON: Maximum of 2. Must be native to Sinnoh [example - Pachirisu] or have a final evolution that first appears in Sinnoh [example - Yanma, since it evolves into Yanmega].**


	2. Arc 1 - Introductions ll

**We're no Angels...**

* * *

><p><em>"When I was young, I loved visiting Nana and Papa. Running through the grassy terrain with all of those Pokemon was the time of my life and it led me to wanting to become the strongest trainer. That's why...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...Chapter Two<strong>

James turned and turned, eyes struggling to see but unable to because of the thickness of the green forest. His loyal companion, a small pink Pokemon with a blue hat on its head stood next to his black boot, mimicking his actions.

"I don't see them anywhere," James sighed, slumping against a tree in defeat. copied him, sitting down next to him and looked down at the ground sadly. James's green eyes met the Pokemon's and after a few moments, they both broke into chuckles.

"You always know how to cheer me up, ," James said cheerfully, patting the little creature on its head. Getting to his feet, James threw his fist into the air, "I'll find Jessie and Meowth in no time!" With those small, but determined words, the evil-doer began to march with purpose in a random direction.

"Mime, mime!" Squeaked the small, but enthusiastic Pokemon, cheerfully matching James step for continued this way for a while, James's periwinkle-colored head swerving around the many trees that dotted the landscape, and Mime Jr.'s enlightening song sounding through the air.

"Da,da,da," Sang James, a slight jump to his step as he sung in harmony with his companion. So immersed was James, following his partners song, that he didn't notice the increasing number of red-eyes in the trees.

After a few more minutes of walking, James stopped, a tired expression beginning to replace his previously eager one. "We've been walking for at least half-an hour now and there's still no sign of either of them." He said sadly, putting the side of his hand to his fore-head, in the way that a sailor at sea would when trying to see something off in the distance.

To no avail though, as all his eyes could see were trees, trees, bushes, trees, and oh, what a surprise; more trees! "This isn't getting us anywhere..." James trailed off, resting his chin against his gloved knuckles and closing his eyes in thought. "There has to be someway for me to find them..."

"Bzzzz," A loud, ear-piercing buzzing sound assaulted James and he opened his eyes in slight curiosity.

"Is that you," he asked his little friend, head titled. shook his head, looking equally interested. "It's not? What else would it..." James froze as a thought struck him, and he slowly began to turn around, mirroring him.

A large swarm of Beedrill -easily fifteen of them- flapped their tiny wings behind them, glaring down at the two Team Rocket members with their intimidating, piercing red-eyes. "Bzzzz!" The swarm bussed in unison, their sharp, spear like hands pointed in James's direction.

"It's Beedrill!"James cried out in both alarm and fear. His cry only served to entice the bug Pokemon, all of whom let out a war like shout and charged at him. "Oh, no! Why do you have to be like that Beedrill," he yelled, picking up his before beginning a mad dash away from the bees.

Sprinting through the forest, James panted as he swerved around the trees, jumped over path obstructing objects such as fallen trees, or particularly long roots (they could cause him to trip). The Beedrill, able to maneuver much easier thanks to their ability to fly, avoided the towering trees with ease.

After a while, the Beedrill seemed to be growing bored and simultaneously released a series of needle like of glowing purple energy at James and his charge. "That's Poison String," James yelled in recognition, throwing himself onto the ground and then watching as the Poison Stings flew just over his face.

_I won't get anywhere like this,_ James thought, _It looks like I'm going to need to fight back._ Putting down, James fingered one of his Pokeballs, twirling it on his finger before enlarging it.

"Come on out, Carnivine," James declared, tossing it. The Pokeball soared into the air, snapping open and releasing a silvery energy that hit the ground like a bolt of lighting. As it began to take shape, James cried out, "Beedrill, your about to regret ever messing with Team Rocket." He yelled, holding his fist out in front of him.

"Mime," The little Pokemon by his side seemed to agree, holding out it's own clenched hand.

"Carnivine," The floating grass Pokemon yipped cheerfully, encasing the upper half of James's face in it's teeth. "Car, Car!" It chewed greet-fully.

"No, get off Carnivine," James begged, berrylessly attempting to remove his childhood friend off of his head. Finally,after what seemed like forever, but was actually barely half a minute, Carnivine release James and turned towards the Beedrill, who were all buzzing to one another.

"Now, Carnivine, use-"James began to command, but was cut of by two furious Beedrill.

"Bzzzz!" They buzzed, jabbing the air with their stopped, gazing in confusion as they all returned to what was now clearly a conversation. "Bzzz!? Bzzz...BZZZ!" James, who had been considering running for it while he had the chance, was surprised to see one- just one- of the Beedrill come out of the swarm and closer to the ground.

"What's it doing," The periwinkle-haired man pondered, resting his chin on his knuckles. His eyes widened in realization, "Do you want to settle things fairly Beedrill?" At Beedrill's nod, James felt a smile stretch across his face. He didn't know why he felt so giddy about this, maybe it was because a fair battle was a nice change to swindling trainers.

James didn't know, but he'd hold onto this feeling for at least a little while."Alright then, Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!"

Carnivine nodded, it's insanely large,circular green head bobbing up and down. It opened its mouth, a torrent of glowing spheres erupting from it and towards the Beedrill. The Beedrill seemed to take the attack as a challenge and combated it with another Poison Sting.

The attacks clashed,both of them fighting for dominance. Carnivine, who wasn't used to keeping up a continuous attack, flinched, and the Bullet Seed began disappearing as the Poison String sliced straight through it and hit Carnivine dead on.

"Carnivine!" It cried out in pain, it's shriek covering up James's own shout of concern.

"Are you alright," James asked his Pokemon, who was hunched over, a strange purple hue spread across it's face. _I don't think the poor thing can go on,_ He thought sadly. "I surrender Beedrill," he told the Bug Pokemon slightly fearfully, who had been strangely quiet and still during this.

The Beedrill nodded, it's tiny wings flapping as it landed on the ground. James tensed, thinking for a second that since he had lost that it would attack him. Thankfully though, this was _not_ that case, as it merely made a jagged line on the ground. "Bzzz-Bzz-Bz," It told him, gesturing to him and then the line.

James, having grown up playing with the Pokemon in Nana and Papa's garden, somewhat understood. "You don't want me to cross that line right," to his relief (and inconvenience), it nodded before flying off, the rest of the swarm following.

"Car!" Realizing that Carnivine was still in pain, James returned the poor Pokemon to its Pokeball. Putting the Pokeball away, he let out a tired sigh.

"Things are going horribly," he thought aloud, falling on his back and looking up at the sky. And as he did, a pouring rain cloud caught his eyes, making him tilt his head curiously. "That's strange, why is it only raining there..."

Deciding to check it out, James returned , who looked pretty tired. Then, he began to make his way over there, keeping his eyes on the cloud as he navigated his way through the forest.

It was a short walk, but James was beyond thankful by the time it ended, having grown tired of all the falls and stumbles because of the uneven land and many logs and roots.

James walked to the edge of the forest, noting in surprise that the rain cloud had disappeared. "It's gone," he said, confused.

Scanning the the break in the forest, James admired the large lake's _crystal _blue waters. As his throat suddenly began feeling rather dry, he settled on getting some of the glistening water.

"Scyther!" James paused, startled at the unexpected cry. Eyes darting to the source of the sound, his gaze fell upon a well-dressed man with neatly combed brown hair walking along the water with a Scyther following obediently behind him.

The brown haired man sighed in defeat, "How inconvenient," the gentleman continued, "It would seem that my target has already fled the area." The tanned hand pet the Scyther on the head, earning a slight groan of appreciation.

James's head tilted, "Is he looking for a Pokemon?" That would make sense, considering the bug Pokemon at his side...speaking of the Scyther, it looked quite powerful.

The Scyther was primarily green with white lines between its body arms, legs, and stomach and neck. On the back of its somewhat small head are three sharp points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which looked rather deadly. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back.

"Eh, the perfect Pokemon to kick-start Team Rockets journey in the Sinnoh Region," he said deviously, green eyes twinkling. Eager to steal a new Pokemon, James dashed out of the woods, his boisterous foot steps loud enough to alert the brown-haired man, who turned his head in surprise.

"Hmm? I don't recall ever being in your presence," The gentleman noted, his blue-eyes locking onto James. "Who are you?" He asked.

James let a smirk rule his expression. "Who am I you ask? I am one of Team Rocket's strongest agents, here to dominate the Sinnoh region in its name; And you!" James declared, pointing his finger at the man, who seemed to slowly be losing interest in the conversation. "Will be the first to lose they're Pokemon in Team Rocket's name."

The brunette sighed, "You didn't actually tell me you're name, but I'll excuse your rudeness this once, as I am a forgiving member of society," James sweat-dropped, slightly put-out that he didn't react to his mention of Team Rocket.

"...But," The man continued, "I'm afraid I can not allow you to lay your filthy, _Kanto_ hands on my beloved partner. Which is why I will defeat you mercilessly, right here and now!" His Scyther bared it's teeth, leaping in front of it's master.

James laughed, despite feeling a bit uneasy at his opponent's confidence. "Do you think you can beat me, James, one of the brightest stars in Team Rocket history?" He questioned incredulously.

"You finally gave me you're name," the gentleman mused before put on a condescending smile, "I don't fear the name you utter. Team Rocket is of no threat to me." He said confidently, "Anyway, as _Gentleman's Guide to Perfection _dictates me to do so, I shall relinquish my name to you. My name is Earl!"

Realizing that a battle was about to commence, James let out a crafty smile. "Your Scyther will be working for my team soon enough! Cacnea, let's go!" Throwing his Pokeball as high up into the air as he could, James waited, hoping that when his friend would emerge; that it would not feel the desire to hug the life out of James's neck.

"Cacnea!" Yipped the small green Pokemon, it's circular body immediately soaring in James's direction, club-like arms outstretched. James yelped as it's thorny body dug into his neck and uniform, scratches making their mark on both.

"Come on,"James shrieked, tugging on the Bi-pedal Pokemon in a vain attempt to remove it. Earl, in the meanwhile, watched with slight amusement.

Luckily, James was soon able to detach his clingy friend, setting him on the ground. "Now we're ready; Cacnea, use Needle Arm!" Cacnea nodded, a determined expression forming on it's small features. It's left arm began to glow a soft silver, and when it was ready; Cacnea charged at the Scyther.

Earl seemed mildly surprised at the sudden start to the battle, but not enough to be a floundering Magikarp. "What a shameful way to begin the battle. Allow me to teach you a lesson," Earl said, "Scyther, dodge it gracefully, and then attack his Cacnea with Elegant Slash!"

The reptilian-like Pokemon grunted in acknowledgment, jumping smoothly to the side as to avoid the Cacnea's attack. It then proceeded to swipe down with it's scythe on the shocked Cacnea, who was probably surprised at its failed assault. "Scyth!"

"Ca-cacnea!" The little Pokemon yelled out as it hit the ground, bouncing a few times before coming to a stop. It had a nasty looking scratch on it's side, but was otherwise fine as it was still eager to battle.

James, relieved that Cacnea was okay, and in slight disbelief that his opponent had effortlessly countered with such skill (reminding him greatly of the twerp), gave another order. "We're not out just yet Cacnea, try Pin Missile!"

Cacnea thrust out it's arms, the thorns trailing along its skin shining brightly as miniscule beams of light shot out of them and towards Scyther. "Cacnea!" It chanted, face screwed up in concentration as it pushed as much power into the attack as possible.

Earl, identical in his reaction time, calmly order his Scyther, "This battle isn't very interesting, so I'll end it now. Scyther, bat away the Pin Missile with a dazzling Slash attack and then finish it with an equally praise worthy Hyper Beam!"

The Scyther sprang into action, it's deadly appendages tearing into the Pin Missile, deflecting the attack with precise and powerful thrusts. Cacnea, feeling a bit the edges of exhaustion, stumbled, it's attack momentarily stopping as it tried to regain its breath.

Scyther, taking advantage of Cacnea's falter, began loading it's Hyper Beam attack. A small, neon orange ball of energy appeared at the base of Scyther's open mouth, the air around it wavering slightly.

James, alarmed, quickly started shouting, "Get out of there, Cacnea!" He yelled. Cacnea nodded, and started taking slow, tired steps. It wasn't fast enough, as Scyther, finished gathering the necessary energy, released it in the form of a roaring beam of light that raced towards the small Pokemon.

"Cacnea!" He shouted in concern, watching in despair as Cacnea was hit dead on by the fierce beam. The grass Pokemon flew backwards, landing right in James's outstretched arms. James looked down at the Pokemon in his arms, "You did good," he whispered softly, returning Cacnea.

"It seems I was right, Team Rocket is no threat to me if they're best operatives can't even lay a finger on my Scyther," Earl said, patting the head of his Scyther, who had returned to his side. James grit his teeth, anger swirling within him.

"It's not over yet," James shouted, furious, surprising himself slightly as he wasn't usually one to be so riled up.

Earl opened his mouth to respond, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by an arrogant laugh. "He's right Earl, it's not over yet; because we haven't had our turn yet!" James's gaze shifted, landing on a skinny red haired teenager walking beside a large man (James was assuming) in a cloak that prevented James from seeing so much as the guy's face.

"Ricky, Leader," Earl acknowledged, giving a polite nod to the red-head, or Ricky as James now knew, and a respectful one to the cloaked giant.

"I can't believe you didn't let us have a shot," Ricky said cockily, "But I guess it's okay since Magmar and I have a chance right now! Mags, use Flamethrower!"

James, who had just now noticed that they had Pokemon standing beside them, could do nothing but take the surprise attack, flying through the air in a _very _familiar fashion.

"What-no fair!" He shouted, green eyes glaring down at the three (more specifically, the victorious gentleman Earl and the teen who had just sent him flying). The glare was short lived though, as the giant lifted his head slightly, emerald green eyes peering out of the shadows that his hood provided.

The giant's gaze replaced James's fury with a cold, _dead_ feeling that made him feel so out of sorts that James forwent the usual "We're blasting off again."

As James passed by dozens and dozens of trees, he couldn't help but dwell on the encounter he just had. Those trainers had been in another league- no doubt about it; but that's not what had him so concerned. That giant reminded him briefly of-

_BAM!_

James groaned as he hit a higher branch of a particularly strong trees. "Ugh," He slurred, dazed as he lay motionlessly on the tree. "This reminds me of most of our blast-offs in Hoenn," He reminisced.

"James, is that you?" Startled by the familiar -and welcome- voice, James fell out of the tree, hitting almost every branch on his way down. "What are you doing? Get up and help me right now!"

Opening his eyes-which had fallen shut during the fall, he was met with the sight of a glaring Jessie who was struggling...with a person? "Who's that," James asked her, receiving a sharp kick in response.

"You're new job," Jessie answered briskly, dropping the girl onto him.

"Ow!'

* * *

><p><em>...despite the fact that I'm in Team Rocket now; I've still kept that desire to battle strong opponents, although being in Team Rocket so long may have smothered it just a tad."<em>- James from Team Rocket

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Another chapter done! This chapter is pretty important since it introduces important characters that will be vital to this Arc. Did that count as a spoiler? I'm not sure...

I hope that I kept James mostly in character. He has always struck me as the kind of person who would fight fairly if he had the option, which is why he challenged who I have dubbed, 'Boss Beedrill' to a battle. James also is (as shown in Canon) very caring for his Pokemon which is why he surrendered swiftly in the battle against the Beedrill when it became clear that his 'friend' was having too much trouble to continue.

It may have been a bit early though to have him depicted so angry though...kinda on the fence about that one.

He's definitely still that petty thief in my story, as shown when he tries to steal Earl's Scyther.

Anyway, hope that you enjoyed this Chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up within 1-2 weeks!


	3. Arc 1 - Introductions lll

_Before I could speak like a human, my life was governed by a strict set of rules. The most important one was "Take first, Think later." Otherwise I'd starve. Although it's not like these rules just disappeared, after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>...Chapter 3<strong>

Meowth groaned loudly as he trudged through the woods, taking extra care to avoid any stray roots that stood in his path in a half-hearted attempt to trip him.

_Grumble...Grumble..._

"Ah, my belly needs food, bad." The whiskered Pokemon grumbled, large, shiny blue tears trailing down his furry, unkempt face. It would meet the wishful drool that escaped his mouth by hitching a ride on Meowth's longest tooth, mixing with the salty tears before sliding down his chin and onto the green blades of grass below.

"Jess and Jimmy better have some grub..." He let the thought continue silently, his claws twitching innocently as he thought about all the delicious foods he would eat. Food that he'd have now if it weren't for those rotten twerps. "Next time I'll give those losers wat for," The cat promised, imagining his claws tearing into the Piplup. He'd make sure to visit those stupid Ludicolo sometime too.

As he was walking, a bright red object hanging off a branch caught his attention, and Meowth; being the curious, intelligent Pokemon he was, immediately knew what it was.

"Oh, thank Mew," Meowth yelped joyously, bouncing excitedly from paw to paw, "It's an apple! A big, red juicy apple all for me!" With a determined face, Meowth climbed the tree expertly, having mastered the skill a long time ago.

His shadow upon the apple, Meowth noted something rather odd. The upper half of the apple, which Meowth had not been able to see from below, was white, not red; eliminating the possibility of it being an apple.

"Oh," He realized, "It's a Pokeball..." Meowth trailed off, a devious thought popping up in his mind. "And I bet it has a Pokemon in it to." Grabbing the Pokeball, he admired the sphere's cool surface before tossing it into the air.

The ball snapped open, the familiar silvery light escaping it. Meowth, excited, once again began to bounce from paw to paw, tail wagging in a manner that would have reminded a person of a Growlithe (and James, more specifically, his old friend Growlie back home).

_"Reporting for duty Ma'am!"_ Whatever Meowth had expected, or hoped for (a super powerful rare Pokemon, preferably one that would immediately obey Meowth), this was not it.

This was a tall Pokémon with a soft, baby blue body. It was a curious sight, with four stubby legs at the base of its form that only measured up to a fourth of the length of its flat arms. Even more bizarre than its body structure was its face. Its eyes- if it had any there- appeared to be fastened shut, and it wore the very definition of a jagged smile. As if to top off the absurdity of its existence, the Pokemon's black tail donned a pair of unblinking eyes that rarely failed to make Meowth cringe. This was one of these few occurrences.

"It's just Jess's stupid Wobbuffet!" Meowth raged, smoke escaping from his ears as an intense flame was fanned within him.

_"Sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to cause you any inconvenience,"_ The blue blob apologized, raising it's hand in a salute, _"But this is the way it is."_ Meowth wasn't sure if the Pokemon was being sarcastic or sincere, and so, being the faithful and trusting cutey he was, settled on believing the former.

"Yeah, yeah," Meowth grumbled, catching the Pokeball as it descended. Twirling it on his finger, Meowth was once again reminded by the roaring of his stomach how hungry he was. "I need some grub and fast..." He said, falling on the ground face first.

Wobbuffet, panicking, tried to help him up. _"Sir? Sir! Are you okay?" _It asked, after failing to get the cat to stand. When Meowth didn't answer, it's panic grew. _"Come on Sir, my Mistress Jessy and her loyal advisor would want you to pull through this!_" To Wobbuffet's great relief, Meowth, who realized that just laying on the ground wasn't going to fill his aching tummy, shifted slightly.

"I need some grub, Wobbuffet," Meowth let loosea dramatic set of coughs before continuing. "If I don't get my tummy filled then dere' won't be a powerful kitty to pull through in da' first place!" He exclaimed.

Now if there was one thing Meowth was proud of in his skill set, other than his natural talent for machinery and "Pikachu-Snatchers", then it was his acting. It was a must have if you were born on the streets or had undergone the harsh regimen at Team Rocket Head Quarters.

This is why Meowth wasn't surprised when Wobbuffet completely bought into his 'dying act'. _Sucker._ Meowth thought, face breaking into a wide and nefarious grin while Wobbuffet worked himself up.

_"Don't stress sir, I'll bring you to the food right away!"_ Meowth, who had been mentally nodding and sniggering as Wobbuffet spoke, blinked at the strange wording. Bring him to the food? What did that blabbering nicumpoop mean-

"Ah, wat' are you doin'! Put me down!" Meowth shrieked as Wobbuffet picked him up, slinging the poor, hungry cat over his shoulder. Wobbuffet smiled at Meowth reassuringly, not that it did anything to calm Meowth's nerves.

_"I can't allow you to wallow here all by yourself in such a weak state, Sir. Don't stress, Sir, I'll bring you straight to the food!"_ With that, the helpful fool (and he was a fool, no doubt about that) began to waddle through the forest, his stubby legs dragging through the dirt and making a trail. Wobbuffet's never claimed to be particularly fast or maneuverable.

As Wobbuffet marched through the woods at his steady, slow pace; Meowth continued to yell, indignant at being carried in such a way. "Put me down right now or you'll get a taste of my Fury Swipes Attack!" Wobbuffet paid him no heed though, much to Meowth's displeasure.

After what seemed like a while, Wobbuffet scratched his head in confusion, squinted eyes scanning the surroundings. _"Sir..."_ Wobbuffet started, falling silent quickly.

"Yeah," Meowth asked tiredly, having resigned himself to being treated like a brown sack after the first ten minutes. "Wat' is it?" A thought struck him and with sudden energy, Meowth agilely jumped off of Wobbuffet's shoulder, who made no move to stop him, and instead remained still. "Did ya find food?" He asked eagerly, eyes darting from tree to tree and bush to bush in hopes of seeing editable substance.

_"Sorry Sir, but that's not why I stopped_." Wobbuffet said sadly, and Meowth, who had gotten his hopes up glared at the foolish Pokemon as they were crushed. The Pokemon meekly avoided his furious gaze, and instead on the dirt trail he had left.

"Then you'd better have a pretty darn good reason!" Meowth said angrily, extending his sharp, glittering claws. Wobbuffet muttered something, causing Meowth's ears to twitch. "Wat' was dat'?" He asked.

_"I don't know where we are..."_ Wobbuffet admitted, and Meowth, who'd later realize that there was no way Wobbuffet _would_ know since it was foreign terrain, blew up.

"Wat' ya mean you don't know where we are? Are you tellin' me didn't even know where you we're goin'?!" Wobbuffet seemed to shrink in on himself in shame as Meowth verbally smacked him in the face. After a few more minutes of his ranting and some rather mean names, Meowth let out a breath of exhaustion and hunger, "I'm still really hungry."

Wobbuffet, previously almost comically weeping about his failure, brightened at this. _"Please Sir, let me make it up to you. I'll go out and find the best food possible!"_ Meowth grinned, feeling that familiar swindler vibe coming on.

"I guess you can," Meowth responded casually, "But don't keep me waitin'!" He ordered and Wobbuffet nodded determinedly, swiftly leaving the premise in search of food for his friend.

Meowth waited for a few minutes after Wobbuffet had left, his mouth arranging itself evilly. "Good, now dat' he's gone I can go and find myself some real food!" With that, Meowth pulled himself up and began to run in the opposite direction Wobbuffet had gone.

"Soon my belly shall be full and all will be right with the world," He chanted as he ran through the forest, his tiny legs a blur to the naked Slowpoke's eye.

"G-give it back right now!" A voice-female in nature- suddenly cried out, piercing through the silence Meowth had grown accustomed to in the past few minutes. "That doesn't belong to you!"

Head looking frantically in both directions, Meowth tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. As the greedy cat did so, another voice, sharper than the first, made itself known. "...I've never been very good at keeping my hands to myself. Besides, I have a feeling that this pendant will do much more for me than for you."

Growing increasingly frustrated because he couldn't find the source of the conversation; Meowth settled on climbing a tree in order to gain a better view point. Running up the tree, two people, caught his eyes and Meowth, knowing them to be what-who he had heard, examined them.

They were both female, but other than that they shared nothing-noticeable anyway- in common. The first girl, or at least, the one closest to Meowth had long, deep red hair in two braids with slightly messy bangs and stunning (James's are far more appealing though in Meowth's excellent opinion) green-eyes. She wore a simple green T-shirt and grey jeans with black boots and finger-less gloves to finish off the simple way of dress. The girl's boots were similar to the ones that James wore in the sense that they were more for practicality.

"Goin' for da bad girl look, I guess," Meowth rubbed his chin, eying the tall, wiry framed red-head; who's meek posture didn't fit the image the clothes presented. His eyes moved to the next girl, who's ratty appearance reminded him greatly of himself when he was living on the streets.

The girl carried a similar posture to the taller, but it seemed more weary than meek, and the square-glasses slipping down her nose made her brown-eyes all the more intimidating. Her outfit, consisting of a worn and baggy purple sweater and ripped jeans, was covered in twigs, leaves, and mud. Not that the girl's body was spared either, her dark brown skin covered to the brim in dirt.

"She kind of reminds me of Jessie." Meowth murmured, thinking back to how Jessie had often looked when she came to the group meetings, which they held in order to grow more used to each other outside of missions.

"Give it back, you can't take that!" The red-head yelled, green eyes glaring with surprising passion. It startled Meowth a bit, who had already marked her with a, "Hey, look, it's a push-over," kind of vibe.

Meowth followed the burning eyes, his curious gaze landing on a swinging, -probably- expensive pendant that was moving through the air on the whim of a pointer finger.

A small smirk graced the antagonist's face. "...And why can't I? It's not like you can stop me." The dark-skinned girl taunted, and the other girl seemed to get riled up a bit. Interestingly enough, Meowth noted that the girl- the one with pendant- had her eyes firmly fixed on the ground; which was strange considering the situation.

_It's not often that the bad guy has confidence issues,_M Meowth thought. Retracting from that thought, Meowth eyed the pendant, realizing with greedy eyes that it'd probably be worth a lot...which meant if he stole it he'd have money...and if he had money than he could get food, and finally if he had food he'd be able to have a full belly. _But how to go about getting it..._

"W-well...Let's battle for it then!" The red-head challenged, looking a bit nervous. Meowth would have, if he hadn't been grinning at the new opportunity, pondered at the two girls conflicting personalities; as their actions, postures, and words completely went against one another. As it was though, all he could think was, _Bingo._

The shorter girl stopped swinging the chain, a thoughtful expression momentarily taking over her face. "...That's fair, I guess." She said at last, grabbing a Pokeball off her belt. "Sorry for disrupting your nap,but I need you. So, come on out; Maria!" The girl threw her Pokeball, which had a giant number '1' sticker on it.

The energy took form, revealing a Pokemon that resembled an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail were switched, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. It's miniature jaw, claws, and tail claws were white and its arms were attached directly to its head, close to its narrowed eyes. A pointed marking joins its eyes. The Pokemon also had a red bandana around it's neck, the cloth just as ragged and worn as those of its trainer.

((Adds a bit of a history to it, don't ya think?))

_"Don't worry about it Robin,"_ The scorpion said, it's high-pitched voice making Meowth cringe. _"You can always count on me..."_ She trailed off, eyes darting around. _"Where are we exactly, anyway?"_

The girl-Robin, as Meowth now knew- smiled slightly, as though she understood what her Pokemon had said. "I think we're close to Lake Verity, although I could be wrong." The conversation ended there, and all three of them in unison turned towards the red-head, who seemed a bit dumb-founded at the thief's quick acceptance and even more so at the friendly atmosphere she seemingly shared with her Pokemon.

"A Skorupi;huh."Observed the red-head, and Meowth nodded in thanks, although it went unseen. He now knew the name of the species that would be added into Team Rocket's roster soon. He wouldn't just stop with the pendant after all. "Alrighty then, let's do it with style Glameow!"

A grey cat with a long, scrunched up tail formed on the grassy battlefield, eyes narrowing at it realized a battle was upon it. _"An old fashion battle, huh Clara? It's been a while since I've done anything other than appeal rounds."_ She purred slightly, stretching her body.

The Skorupi seemed to gain a strange glint in it's eyes, tilting its head. _"Are you a coordinator?"_ Maria asked it's opponents trainer, as though it forgot it couldn't be understood by humans. Although if Meowth we're down there it'd be a different story, as he'd be able to translate for them.

_"Don't talk to her!"_ The Glameow snapped, and Meowth shrunk in on himself, cowed despite that fact it hadn't been directed at him (not that they knew he was there in the first place). He then cursed himself for acting so cowardly when he was perfectly safe.

Maria the Skorupi narrowed her eyes, making more a sharp glare that had Meowth sweating a bit, though Glameow didn't seemed very impressed. _"Just because you're greedy doesn't mean you should sabotage my pursuit of knowledge!"_ The response was delivered in a cold tone.

Meowth could feel himself becoming impatient. He just wanted that damn pendant! And the Pokemon of course...Maybe he should jump in now? No, he should wait just a little bit...

"...I guess I'll start," said Robin. "Maria, use Venoshock!"

_"You got it Robin!" _Maria said eagerly, nodding her head enthusiastically before releasing a fast and dangerous stream of purple poison aimed at Glameow.

The red-head, Clara, responded slightly slow, "Glameow... dodge it then use Scratch on the girl's Skorupi!" Glameow nodded, jumping over the stream of poison and baring her claws at Robin's Skorupi, who jumped to the side unprompted.

The two Pokemon, standing only a meter or two away from one another, glared fiercely. "...My name is Robin, and that's Maria," Robin said suddenly, pointing to Skorupi. Her eyes were trained on the battle, a focused look inside them. Even so though, her head kept bobbing down slightly as though she wanted to return her gaze to her shoes.

Clara stared blankly for second before responding with a flustered expression. "O-okay! My name is Clara, and this is Glameow," An awkward silence fell, and Meowth realized that this was his chance, as they weren't expecting anything.

Jumping off a lean branch, Meowth let out a battle cry as he began to fall. Both girls-and their Pokemon- looked up, startled. "...What is that?" Meowth could hear the Skorupi's trainer muttering as he fell; using Glameow as a spring board.

_"O-ow! H-how dare you!_" The Glameow snarled, baring her claws as if to attack.

"Are you alright, Glameow?" Clara yelled in concern. After receiving an irritated nod in return, she glared at Meowth. "What was that for..." She trailed off, obviously not knowing his species name.

"I'll tell you why," Meowth began smugly, enjoying their shocked expressions at his speech. "I want dat!" He finished, pointing at the pendant still in Robin's hand before swiftly running up to her and grabbing it while all four occupants were shocked. "I'll be taking your Pokemon too," Meowth claimed, picking up the Skorupi, who glared at him.

_"I hope you don't really think I'll just allow you to take me. If you take a moment and think, then you'd realize it's four to one."_ Maria said, her high pitched voice making Meowth cringe once more. Meowth did pause to think, but this had the effect of allowing Robin to save herself from her shocked state.

"Maria, use Venoshock," Robin said quietly, an intense look on her face. Meowth didn't even have time to shiver at it as he was hit by a strong and poisonous attack, which sent him flying back. Maria landed safely on all fours, before returning to Robin's side for...whatever reason, Meowth didn't really care considering the pain now pelting his back.

"The n-necklace," Clara gasped and Meowth-and, Robin- looked up, all of their eyes widening at the sight of it soaring through the air, disappearing in the distance behind some trees. "Glameow, we need to go now!" She said, staring to run in the pendant's direction.

A Venoshock to Glameow's chest stopped it cold, and Clara yelped. "G-Glameow!" Picking it up, her eyes widened in horror as she saw it was extremely weak. "Why d-did you do that?" Clara asked Robin, who was now walking casually in the same direction.

"...I need that pendant more than you, do," Robin said, stopping just before the towering trees. "Maria, use Toxic Spikes on the ground." Maria nodded, chattering loudly- Meowth didn't care to translate-as it spit out goops of purple, that formed into vicious spikes; blocking Meowth or Clara if they wanted to go after the pendant. "See you, later..." She began to walk away.

Meowth watched in defeat as she did so, but it appeared that the red-head (Meowth decided he was done referring to her as 'Clara', red-head fit so much better) wanted to give it one last shot. "P-please, its not even mine! I was holding o-on to it for someone!"

Robin paused, but then began to walk again. As Meowth couldn't see her face, he had no idea what she was thinking. Luckily, he got a hint in her next words. "...Meet me in Jubilife City with this friend and we'll settle things there..." She said, before running into the forest, slightly skinny frame disappearing alongside her Skorupi.

Meowth stared where she had disappeared, slightly disappointed that he would probably not have a second chance to snag it. "Return, Glameow, you deserve a g-good rest." Meowth felt his fur stand a bit, having forgotten red-head's presence.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" The cat asked her, slightly intrigued. Red-head responded with a weak glare that held no heat behind it.

"This is all your fault, you know," she said, not that Meowth cared at all. "But, I guess I'll head to Jubilife City. I already had a few reasons for going there anyway." Her green-eyes widened suddenly, and she started rapidly walking away. "I don't know why I was even telling you any of this..."

Meowth watched her leave, as he had Robin, feeling something tugging at him inside. Fortunately he was relieved of having to examine it by loud shouts from behind. Turning, he was enthused to see Jessie and James running towards him, Jessie waving her arms joyously while James was...carrying something?

Wobbuffet was there too, a armies worth of berries in his arms. _"Sir, I caught those berries you wanted! I even found my Mistress too!"_ The fool said happily. Meowth ignored him, side-stepping the Jessie that had been about to hug him and dived straight into the mountain of berries.

"Life is good," Meowth said, mouthful of juicy Oran berries. "Maybe later I'll take a-UGH!" A booted foot slammed into his head, sending him right into a tree.

"That's what you get for ignoring me!"Jessie huffed, but the atmosphere was friendly, as they were all less-burdened by the fact that they were re-united.

* * *

><p><em>...being in Team Rocket could have only magnified them. Luckily though, none of my nine lives have been skinned just yet. And on that thought, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." - Meowth from Team Rocket<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A Thanks to **Pokekid543** for Beta-Reading the Chapter. She deserves _a lot_ of love for doing an excellent job! _And_ credit for the Wobbuffet description.**  
><strong>


	4. Arc 2 - Encounters l

**We're no Angels…**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ever since I was a child, I've always been quick to form attachments to people and Pokemon. I've always failed though, never being able to establish a<em> real_ connection__...and have I learned to just stop opening myself up. My Team Rocket trainer had even once said…"_

* * *

><p>…<strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"So you've come to challenge me, the Great and Majestic Gym Leader Jesselina," Jessie asked haughtily of the boy standing across from her, staring at him with superiority. The boy met her gaze with a hard glare, and Jessie felt the need to take a step back for a second.

Fortunately though, Jessie held her ground, keeping her strong image in the face of his subtle attack. "I've come to find a strong opponent," The boy corrected coldly, "Whether or not that's you, I don't know." His eyes, a rather dull grey, dug into her.

Jessie could feel her anger building, muscles twitching violently as she restrained herself from just attacking him and taking his Pokemon by force._ If I attack him, then the other trainers will know that this isn't a real Gym_… Despite knowing that it'd blow their cover, Jessie felt her fingers being drawn to her Pokeballs.

"Now, now," James said uneasily, sunglasses sliding down his noise slightly as he tried to placate the both of them. "Our brilliant leader, Jesselina, is the most powerful-and beautiful trainer we have at the Power Zone Gym." James informed the challenger, buttering up Jessie's pride simultaneously.

"Whatever, let's just battle. What are the rules, here?" Before even receiving an answer, the strawberry blond–haired kid had already begun walking to the other side of the battle field.

Jessie clenched her hand, a scowl plastering itself onto her face. After gathering her composure, she met his eyes. "Well, are you ready to challenge me?" She asked, receiving an arrogant smirk in response.

The boy's grey eyes peered out from under his strawberry blond hair, glaring into her. "So...?" He trailed off, confusing Jessie. The boy sighed loudly, "What are the rules?!" He snapped.

Jessie flushed a bit, feeling slightly stupid as James coughed, and began to speak. "This will be a One on One battle between the challenger and the Gym Leader, Jesselina! Begin!" James then quickly ran off the battlefield as Jessie and the kid threw their Pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out my precious Dustox!" Jessie shouted, an arrogant smirk on her face as her precious little moth flew into the air; flapping its wings.

"A Dustox, huh," Observed the kid, with a matching arrogant smirk that just riled Jessie up. "If that's all you have then there's no way you can beat me. Alfred, crush this gym leader." The boy jumped into the air, tossing his Pokeball into the air.

The beam of light crashed into the ground, having an unusually blue tint as it formed into a Pokemon that just screamed strength. Alfred was a short Pokemon, and would probably fall just under Jessie's upper thighs if they were to measure out its height.

It was mostly blue, with black legs and spiky black hair under its neck. It had a black like mask on its face, orange-ish eyes with black pupils glaring from them. The Pokemon resembled that of a Jackal with its small, lithe form.

"Riolu!" It cried out, dropping into a battle stance as a strange blue energy whirled around it wildly. _What's that Pokemon?_ Jessie thought, almost fearfully. She was intimidated by the power it was showing.

"Don't try to intimidate me!" Jessie yelled, waving off the feelings of fear and inferiority and allowing her confidence in Dustox to shine through. "Dustox, use Tackle, let's go!"

"Duss," Cried the moth, hurling itself at the impatient opponent and challenger, who both had been glaring as they waited for the first attack. The trainer smirked, throwing Jessie off guard as she saw his expression change into one of amusement.

"What kind of Gym Leader opens up with Tackle?" He mocked, before throwing out a command to his own Pokemon. "Alfred, use Quick Attack followed by Force Palm!" The blue Pokemon, or Alfred as her opponent called it, nodded, darting forward in order to gain speed before leaping into the air at the approaching Dustox.

Time seemed to slow for Jessie as she watched Alfred twist in mid-air just as they were about to collide. "Dustox, watch out!" Jessie shouted, to no avail. Alfred was now in Dustox'x blind spot, it's palm glowing brightly as it's arms blurred, jabbing at the moth's side.

The bug-Pokemon was sent flying, crashing into the floors of the gym. Dustox moaned slightly, it's body covered in various scratches as it attempted to get up. "Toxxx," It buzzed determinedly.

The challenger laughed loudly. "Looks like this battle is over! Alfred, show them what a real Pokemon is like! Use Focus Blast!" The trainer's Pokemon nodded, putting it's arms out as its face screwed up in concentration. A ball of silver light began to form between its hands.

The Pokemon then jumped into the air, throwing the ball towards Dustox. As it soared at Jessie's most precious, injured Pokemon, she could only watch in horror as the air around it wavered. It took less than a second before it hit Dustox, effectively knocking the poor Pokemon out.

"Dustox, return!" Jessie yelled, recalling her beloved companion. Her hair covered the upper half of her face, and cast a shadow on the lower as the opponent returned his and went up to James, arm outstretched.

"Where's my badge," He asked, disregarding the nearing presence of Jessie, the "Gym Leader" of the gym. It angered her, but there wasn't much she could do. He would crush any Pokemon she sent out and if on the off-chance they managed to steal his Riolu by force...well, they'd have to high-tail it out of there. And with that girl, it'd make it incredibly difficult and Jessie wasn't willing to leave her just yet either.

James "Oohed" in response, digging into the pocket of his tuxedo before pulling out one of the many fake badges the evil villains had created. "Here you go, um..." James trailed off, obviously fishing for a name.

The kid ignored him, eying the badge, which was a reflective, colorful head of a Meowth. "A lame badge for a lame gym." Said the trainer, before proceeding to leave the gym.

"That didn't go well," Jessie sighed, taking a seat and uncapping a soda. James seemed similarly discouraged, parroting her as he shoved his own cap into his pocket before sticking his hand out for hers. Jessie dropped it into his hand, watching in boredom as he pocketed it as well.

"On the bright side, you were on a winning streak before he came," The male member of Team Rocket tactically didn't mention that the winning streak consisted of only two people and that only one had entrusted them with their Pokemon - a pitifully weak and timid Bidoof.

Jessie brightened though, ignoring the little details that would have undoubtedly dragged her mood even further into the mud. "That's right! I'm Jesselina, the strongest and most beautiful trainer in the entire forest! That punk just got lucky!" She yelled. With a sudden desire to teach that kid a lesson, Jessie rose from her chair and started stomping in the direction of the doors, a frantic James attempting to stop her.

"No-Jessie! What are you doing?!" James said frantically, grabbing onto her legs and try to pull her back. It was to no avail though as the magenta-haired woman trudged on. And just as she reached the door, hissing furiously as a somewhat resigned James continued to slow her down; the door in the back of the Gym opened; Meowth bouncing out.

"Hey, guys! Girlie's awake!" The little cat Pokemon chimed, bouncing from paw to paw excitedly. Jessie supposed it wasn't too odd for her companion to be ecstatic; considering the mystery surrounding the girl. Not to mention that Meowth had loved the countless number of bills in the girl's wallet that the trio had found after going through her belongings.

"She's awake," Jessie, and James, murmured in unison, sparing each other a look of surprise. Jessie had looked the girl over earlier-much to that girl's Pokemon's dismay-, and using the skills she had developed at Medical School for Chansey's, she had figured that Girlie wouldn't wake for at least a few days.

"...I am," Jessie's eyes widened as she saw the girl walking gingerly behind Meowth, leaning heavily against the door frame as the Pachirisu nuzzled Girlie's leg. The girl didn't seem to notice Jessie's shock as she grimaced, pulling a stick and some rather big leaves out of her hair.

"...T-thank you, for your kindness." Jessie was brought out of her daze when the girl bowed slightly, the girl flinching as she did. The action had probably aggravated her wounds.

"It was no problem, Girlie," Piped up Meowth, "After all, your purse was filled with all kind of goodies-Agh!" Jessie tensed as she covered Meowth's mouth, gazing at the girl who had become-seemingly- slightly weary at the thought of someone trifling through her things.

"We were...looking for a Trainer Card," Jessie lied, feeling her pocket burn slightly from the added weight of the money she had pilfered. The girl seemed relieved at the explanation, easily accepting it as she began to limp towards one of the chairs.

Jessie, deciding the she too could use a seat, swiftly took the second one before James or Meowth could - effectively forcing them to stand, much to their dismay. With both females having taken a seat, their gazes locked, both trying to get a feel for the other. The Pachirisu had rooted itself on the girl's lap, chattering excitedly to the brown-haired guest, of whom didn't seem to have any interest in offering any kind of response.

"Thank you again," Girlie offered, breaking the silence as her eyes moved from Jessie to the other two. "To all of you. I'm not sure what would have happened if you didn't come along, much less provide me shelter. I'm in your debt."

James spoke up, and Jessie was almost surprised that he hadn't earlier. He always was the most curious of the group. "Why were you injured?" He asked, getting right to the point. It almost caused Jessie to wince at the bluntness, but she-and Meowth- were the same (they didn't join Team Rocket to learn tact after all).

The girl looked away, her eyes closing shut for a moment. They re-opened, and she smiled hesitantly at Jessie and company. "W-well, you see...my father...can be a bit..." She stopped, her eyes averting theirs for a second time. "...Extreme," she said at last.

"You got problems with your pops, huh," Meowth said wisely, bobbing his head up and down in what Jessie knew the cat thought was a cool motion. "Well, no worries! We won't let some creep grab you!" _We won't let some creep grab you,_ Jessie repeated in her mind.

"So your father is trying to force you to return home," James asked suddenly, something strange in his voice. Jessie met his gaze knowingly, inwardly scoffing when he broke off their eye contact in order to peer at Girlie.

The girl nodded, looking unusually uncomfortable. "Something like that," she murmured. A silence enveloped them, the girl fidgeting slightly as the members of Team Rocket just stood there and kind of stared at her. They weren't really sure what to do and were kind of hoping for the girl to continue the conversation.

"Paa! Pacharisu!" The girl's Pokemon started shouting, small sparks of blue electricity escaping from it's cheeks. It was making animated motions with its paws as it beamed at the girl.

The girl titled her head, "What is it Pachirisu?" she asked. Jessie turned towards Meowth, who was nodding his head, looking as though he agreed with something the enthusiastic squirrel was saying.

"I agree, Pokepal," Meowth said, drawing the attention of the Pachirisu and her trainer.

"You can understand Pachirisu?" She asked, her eyes hilariously wide. Jessie had to stifle some laughs.

Meowth nodded his head cockily. "Dat's right Girlie, and it's saying that everyone should introduce themselves, starting with him!" The Cat informed them, one of his claws pointing at the grinning Pachirisu.

"Is that right, Pachirisu?" The girl asked, looking somewhat resigned as the squirrel nodded earnestly, Jessie tilted her head. _That's strange, why does she look like that...it's just an introduction._"Where is my bag, I n-need to get s-something," The brunette questioned them, her face scarlet.

Jessie turned towards James again as he made a sound of realization and walked towards a small table they had set up in the corner. The table was practically empty, with only the black purse that the girl owned. "It's over here," said James, grabbing it and bringing it back. Luckily the trio had put away everything after searching through it...there had been, strange enough, an unusual amount of things-a lot of which were strange by themselves- despite it's small size.

"Thanks," The girl murmured weakly, accepting the bag. She then dug into, shifting her body away from Jessie and the others; blocking them from seeing whatever it was that she pulled out. The small electric Pokemon was using the girl as cover, but from the way it's bushy tail was occasionally popping into sight over the girl's shoulder, it was definitely doing something, Jessie figured.

"Paa, Paach!" Finally, the girl's arms stopped moving and the Pachirisu began speaking from its hiding spot behind the girl. Meowth seemed surprised, but also resigned in a similar manner to Pachirisu as he listened to whatever rant the Pokemon was going into.

"Meowth-" Jessie began to ask, but Meowth waved her off.

"Save the questions." Meowth said, before straightening his back. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the one and only...King Pachirisu the Third," Jessie, who had been taking a quick gulp of her soda, spit it out, "...And her loyal minion...Ania!"

The Pachirisu jumped out of cover and onto the girl's-or, Ania's - head donned in a red cape and a paper crown (which, before, Jessie had thought was a hanker-shift and a wadded up piece of paper) as it attempted to stare at them in a cool manner...before it broke into a fit of giggles.

"Um...my name is James," Said James, and Jessie decided to introduce herself as well.

"I'm Jessie," Jessie said, voice loud.

Meowth took his turn to introduce himself, "And I'm Meowth, what a name!" He added on the last bit out of what seemed to Jessie a mix between habit and reminiscence.

Ania smiled at them, looking more relieved than Jessie thought was natural after having been told her and her teammates names. "I'm Ania, Ania Witherton," She said, probably on the off-chance that none of them had gathered her name from Pachirisu's flamboyant introduction.

Suddenly, the sound of the front doors of the gym opened and Jessie turned towards it; eager to snag some more Pokemon. Three people walked in.

The leading figure had a large presence, both in size and mood. If his towering size wouldn't have placed fear inside of Jessie, than the cold emerald eyes that could be seen gazing out of the man's hood would have.

Jessie, feeling intimidated when his eyes locked with hers, shook her head before examining the other two. A skinny redhead stood to the man's left, his very expression screaming arrogance. And finally, the last of them was a man with neatly combed brown hair and a tuxedo.

Behind Jessie, Ania gasped quietly and Pachirisu (Jessie had turned her head towards them at Ania's exhale of air) had gained an aggressive stance. "_Not them!"_ Ania muttered something, but Jessie didn't catch it as James's shout overlapped it by a mile.

"It's you! The man with the Scyther!" The brown-haired man lifted his head slightly, having been previously focused on a book in his hand. He looked confused as he looked towards Jessie and James, but his eyes suddenly gained a satisfactory glint after a few seconds.

"Ah, so it is you. The poor opponent with the weak Cacnea...I almost didn't recognize you," He admitted as Jessie glared at James for not having told her about any encounters with these guys. "...But it seems my leader's-" The gentleman gestured to the towering giant, "-Assumption was right. You do have something worth our time."

The skinny redhead took the following silence as his turn to speak. "That's right. Now, _Ania_, why don't you just stand up and come with us like the daddy's girl you've always been." The redhead asked, twirling a Pokeball on his finger, making it clear what would happen if she would refuse.

But Jessie wasn't focused on that. No, she was far more interested in that fact that these people knew Ania and were apparently here for her. _"W-well, you see...my father...can be a bit...Extreme."_Jessie recalled, gritting her teeth. So this is what she meant. Her father had sent people- trainers (and good ones if her Team Rocket vibes were any forewarning) to retrieve her.

Ania seemed to blow up, her eyes tightening like they had near the beginning of Jessie's battle with her. "I'm not going with you Ricky! And nothing you guys or my dad does will stop me!" The brunette yelled, her voice rising past the soft tone Jessie had already grown accustomed too.

The brunette stood up from her chair and limped over to stand beside Jessie. "I'll send all of you packing right, now," Ania murmured, reverting back to a softer, quieter voice. She turned towards Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Please help me, I can't beat them by myself." She requested.

Jessie nodded, a smirk coming onto her face. "Sure, besides, they need to suffer for interrupting our conversation!' Jessie said, grabbing Seviper's Pokeball and preparing to send the snake out.

Jessie could see James smile confidently out of the corner of her eye. "Of course...I need to get even with that man anyway," he said, and Jessie followed his line of vision, landing on the man with the tuxedo.

"I guess I'll help too," Meowth said, stretching his claws.

"Enough of this," The light and confident mood that had been growing was smashed as the largest man of the opposition spoke. His voice was deep, rough, and sent shivers down Jessie's spine that almost made her want to run away. "Dusclops, use Shadow Sneak!"

Jessie gasped as she saw the man's shadow, which she now realized was a much darker shade than normal, began to move, dark tendrils rushing towards them.

"Pachirisu, light up the room!" Ania countered quickly. The Pachirisu nodded, ditching the cape and crown as it jumped into the air, releasing a powerful and bright beam of lighting. The blue burst hit the floor, reflecting off of it and going in several directions.

Jessie covered her burning eyes with her hand, peeking through her fingers to see what was going on.

The sudden change of lighting caused the shadows the giant's Dusclop was approaching in to disappear, and the Dusclops emerged from the ground. It's giant red eye blinked, the only sign of its aggravation.

"Smart," The giant said, but Jessie had a feeling that he wasn't one to give out compliments. She was right. "But also horribly stupid. Ricky, now!"

"You got it! Magmar, let's go!" The teen- identified as Ricky- threw his Pokeball, releasing his Pokemon. Jessie recognized it as the Pokemon that the Fire-type Gym leader used all the way back in Kanto. "Use Flamethrower!"

The released Magmar let loose a powerful stream of fire, the red and yellow flames racing towards Girlie's Pachirisu, who was still in midair! Jessie, who had been about to shout along with James and Meowth, retained herself when she remembered that it knew Protect. _It will be able to deflect the hit._

Which is why Jessie was justifiably shocked when Ania _did not_ order it to use protect. "Pachirisu, u-use Endure!" The girl's voice cracked shook a bit, and Jessie realized that she wasn't used to shouting.

The Pachirisu seemed to have anticipated the order, as it didn't even nod before it's body began to glow red. To Jessie's horror, no sooner had the red aura outlined its body, Pachirisu was swallowed by the hungry flames!

Jessie twirled on her feet, clutching Seviper's Pokeball tightly. "Why did you do that! Doesn't your Pachirisu know Protect?" Jessie asked, almost glaring at Ania. She didn't understand why she felt so concerned about this, but she was even more lost on the reasoning behind Ania's decision.

Ania met her eyes firmly and Jessie took a step back. It was like she was looking at a different person. Whereas Ania had mostly a meek and defensive posture since Jessie found her, her eyes now betrayed a heated resolve. "His Pokemon knows Feint..." She answered. _Feint? What is that?_ Jessie, despite knowing a few moves by name - and many more by actually seeing them-, she couldn't recall what this one was.

Jessie swirled around yet again though as a loud laughter filled the room. It was Ricky's- the red head. He had an arrogant smirk on his face. "I should have known that you of all people would have a second defensive move to fall back on. But...we prepared for that." As soon as Ricky had finished speaking, the flames encasing Pachirisu ceased, revealing a heavily injured Pachirisu who began falling to the ground.

The brown-haired man let out a smile, putting away his book as the automatic doors opened again. This time it was a Scyther that was zooming towards the falling Pachirisu, it's scythe like arms gleaming under the florescent lighting of the gym. "Scyth!" It snarled as it neared the Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu!" Yelled Ania, her hand outstretched. Jessie was also feeling panic, but not just because of Pachirisu's condition, but because of the three powerful Pokemon these villains-_how ironic,_Jessie thought- possessed.

"Pin Missile, Cacnea!"A barrage of glowing beams struck the Scyther, was was too surprised to dodge and was sent crashing to the ground in front of the opposing three. This gave Pachirisu the chance to land agilely on its feet and scurry back to Jessie and Ania.

Jessie turned towards James, feeling relieved as she saw him standing proudly, Cacnea by his side. He flashed them a smile, "Don't worry, I'll take Earl." Jessie frowned, and James smiled sheepishly. "He's the one with the Scyther." Jessie nodded, and sent him a thankful smile.

"Isn't that nice. You have someone to deal with Earl," Ricky said cockily. "But you don't have someone to deal with me! Magmar, use Fire-What?!" Meowth suddenly jumped into the air, landing a series of sharp Fury Swipes on the now alarmed Magmar.

"MAG!" The fire-type yelled in pain, grabbing at it's face, which was now covered in a multitude of scratches.

"How do you like my Fury Swipes?" Meowth asked, successfully drawing Ricky's attention away.

Jessie released a relieved sigh. This was, as Jessie was quickly becoming accustomed too, interrupted by some loud, glass-shattering laughs from the large giant. "Haha! Haha! Don't you dare think for a second that you're off the hook! Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!"

The Dusclops formed a dark ball of energy, throwing it at Jessie. Jessie's eyes widened at the unorthodox attack (usually people attack their opponent's Pokemon) and put her arms out in front of her as if it would stop the attack.

"Paaaa!" The sound of a small explosion and the lack of anything hitting her made Jessie open her eyes. Pachirisu, who was breathing rather harshly, had matched the attack with it's own.

"You-..." Jessie trailed off as she felt a weak grip make itself known on her shoulder. It was Ania, who smiled softly.

"It's just you and me...we'll need everything we have if we're going to defeat Smasher," Jessie's eyebrows raised at the way of address, but she ignored it as she felt something- a familiar feeling pounding in her chest. It was joy, the joy of a new friendship - this was undoubtedly a friendship- blooming.

"I'll show him what happens to fools who stand up to the undeniable power of Team Rocket," Vowed Jessie, releasing her Seviper at last. "Seviper, help me out!"

* * *

><p><em>...that it would get me killed one day. I didn't, and still don't care though;because it's these bonds with James and Meowth that have made me remember what it means to enjoy life. To see the colors that coat the world." - <em>Jessie from Team Rocket

* * *

><p>Thank you to<strong> Pokekid543 <strong>for her hard work in editing the chapter. See ya!


	5. Arc 2 - Encounters ll

**We're no Angels...**

* * *

><p><em>"When I was still dreaming of becoming a professional trainer, I trained hard. I wanted to be the very best, the best there ever was, and thus, I...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...Chapter Five<strong>

James stared down his opponent, Earl, and the snarling Scyther by the man's side. Glancing to his left, James noted that Cacnea stood loyally next to him, mimicking the harsh glare in an attempt to intimidate their opponents. James stifled a laugh, causing Cacnea to look at him innocently, wondering what was going through his trainer's head.

"Ahem," James's brief moment with his Cacnea was interrupted by a purposeful cough from their opponent. Earl smiled when James turned his head, their eyes locking in a battle of dominance. Needless to say, James was the first one to break eye contact, unable to summon enough aggression or resolve.

At James's sign of weakness, Earl's smile enlarged, a victorious gleam in his eyes. "So, here we are again my dear opponent. You and I have once again met one another on our paths to our goals. It is only fate that would give us this chance," Earl said poetically, brown eyes gazing at James knowingly.

James grit his teeth, "Well this time Cacnea and I won't lose. Cacnea, use Pin Missile on Scyther!" Cacnea nodded, jumping as high as it could into the air as the thorns trailing along its club like arms released a silvery beams of light light.

Earl didn't seem worried though, in fact, James thought he seemed almost pleased. "You seem to have learned from our last battle...but I digress. It changes nothing! Scyther, Elegant dodge followed by Graceful Slash attack!"

The bug-Pokemon nodded, kicking off the ground and into the air, expertly gliding around the beams of light as it made its way towards Cacnea. Cacnea and James were too awe-struck by the sheer speed of the Scyther to react and Cacnea suffered for it, flying across the room with a large scratch on its chest.

"Cacnea, are you okay?!" James shouted in concern, worried for his Pokemon. Cacnea stumbled a bit, but nodded, looking even more determined.

"Cac, cac!" It responded earnestly. James smiled in relief, turning back to Earl and his Scyther, both of whom had been kind enough to wait. "Were not out of this, yet!" He exclaimed as Cacnea returned to his place in front of James.

Earl smiled in a calming manner. "You are, of course, entitled to foolish exclamations and who would I be to take that away from you...oh," He murmured, a fake-even to James's normally oblivious eye- expression of ponder overtaking him. "That's right, I would be the villain. And a villain I am, at least to you! Scyther, let us show them something a tad different less we become predictable!"

Scyther nodded, seemingly to already know what the next command would be as it once again began zooming towards Cacnea; both of his scythes gleaming a bright lime green. "Scyther!" It screeched loudly.

James gasped at the power radiating off of it, instinctively knowing that if it hit then he and Cacnea would lose. "Cacnea, use Pin Missile again to stop Scyther!" He commanded. Cacnea nodded, jumping into the air and releasing another bountiful wave of streams of light.

Scyther, just as before, was dancing around the attacks with grace as it zoomed towards Cacnea. As the battle progressed with such swiftness, James began to feel odd. His heart was beating against his chest, sweat was dripping down his face..._James felt alive._

The feeling sparked something within him and James suddenly felt more aware, _less numb_ than he had in years. His eyes sharpened and James noticed _it._ Scyther seemed to already be growing tired from their battle. _It's stamina is weak,_ James realized, eyes narrowing, _I can use that._

"Cacnea, lets try something just a tad different, shall we?! Use Sandstorm and push Scyther back!" Cacnea nodded, stopping its Missile assault and proceeding to spin rapidly in the air as it descended.

"Scyther, don't allow Cacnea to finish," Earl commanded coolly, but James heard a small, almost unnoticeable lift in the gentleman's voice that resembled panic. A smile lit up James's face at that, earnest taking him over as he realized that this was his chance- his chance to turn the battle around!

"Scyth!" The bug acknowledged, moving even more swiftly than before.

"Cacnea, hurry it up!" James shouted, and something- James wasn't sure exactly what, but something must've been conveyed in the message as Cacnea seemed to glow a strange violet momentarily before its speed increased ten-fold.

Scyther, who had been just about to sink its pulsing scythes into Cacnea, seemed to pause; its eyes widening. And then it was _pulled in_ to Cacnea's Sandstorm, and strung along as the tornado-like-form crashed into the wall near the entrance. Sand flew across the room, covering Scyther and preventing James from seeing the outcome.

It was silent, bar the sounds of his comrades battles as he stared, awaiting to see the end. Finally, as the last of the sandy air dissuaded, James could see- and what he saw terrified him...Scyther was still standing! The Pokemon was panting heavily, covered in injuries from top to bottom. Its face was completely covered in what seemed to be hardened sand; effectively blinding it. "Scyth-scyth," It panted raggedly. _How?! No Pokemon should be able to survive such a strong attack close up!_ James fretted.

"Ah, it seems even your strongest attack, a surprise one at that, was not enough to defeat my Scyther!" Earl said, the worried expression that had come over him for a short period disappearing. "And now that your strongest attack has failed, how about we try mine? Scyther, begin with a dazzling Double Team!" He commanded. The Scyther nodded, battered copies of itself spreading across the field. James and Cacnea panicked, neither sure which of the dozen Scyther was the real one.

"This battle was a different experience from our first...but the result is the same! Now, finish them in a similar manner as to our first battle! Scyther, use Beautiful Hyper Beam attack on Cacnea!" Scyther nodded, and James tensed, waiting for the inevitable attack. But it didn't come, and as James looked at the copies, he realized that with their eyes unusable, they first needed to figure out where Cacnea was. _I can use this too._ James decided.

"Cacnea, jump into the air and use Pin Missile on all the Scyther," He ordered and Cacnea nodded, leaping high into the air as it unleashed yet another wave of beams, each one heading towards a Scyther.

"I admire your persistence," Earl complimented, "But it is not nearly enough to best a Gentleman and his most graceful Pokemon!" He said confidently. "Scyther, jump backwards and then aim your Hyper Beam in front of you!" The Scyther nodded, and James gasped as he saw the one farthest to the left jump backwards...and do the unthinkable.

Now, in a Pokemon Battle, a defeat nearly always came from the opponent's Pokemon or from an unexpectedly strong recoil. In this case, it was neither. Scyther had, ironically enough, jumped right into some of the sand and...slipped. It cried as it went down, its head bashing into the ground so hard the James flinched at the sound it made.

"Scyther," Scyther groaned, swirls in its eyes.

James, at seeing Scyther's state, whooped and ran towards Cacnea; who jumped excitedly at him. "We did it Cacnea!" The ball of thorns yipped in agreement, wrapping its arms around James's neck, who cringed in pain.

"That may have been the most ungraceful defeat my Scyther has ever faced..." James looked up, his eyes locking onto Earl. Earl's face seemed to have grown a shadow over it, and his presence seemed that much more intimidating. Intimidating enough to dissuade the strange essence that had come over James during the battle and cause him to squeal in fear. Earl turned around, enlarging a Pokeball and returning Scyther.

"Your grace faltered in this battle, my dearest Scyther." The man said, putting the Pokeball away. He turned back towards James, a _second_ Pokeball appearing in his hands. "You have bested my most graceful and elegant companion, but can you defeat my most powerful?" The question may have been in fact a death sentence for James felt his insides freeze up.

_Scyther hadn't been his strongest?! What was he going to do?!_ That cowardly persona that James had lived within for years alongside Jessie and Meowth returned full-force and James almost considered grabbing his teammates and hopping into the Meowth Balloon.

But before he could decide Earl settled the matter for him. "Come forth, the strongest of my team, _come out~"_

"Earl, Ricky; we're leaving." Earl faltered, barely managing to keep his grip on his Pokemon as the giant man trudged towards the automatic doors; his _unharmed_ Dusclops returning to his shadow. James, fearful, shot his eyes in the direction of Ania and Jessie; both of whom-much to his confusion- still had out Pachirisu and Seviper (and while the two looked worse for wear, they both seemed to be in fighting shape still).

"B-but...Of course," Earl accepted smoothly after a short protest. Earl glared at James, and James took a step back, intimidated. "The next time our paths are destined to cross, you will feel the bitter sting of _destruction._" He promised, following after the giant.

"Leavin' already, huh," The red-head questioned, sounding smug. He stood proudly next to his Magmar, who despite having those scratch marks from earlier had no further injuries. "Ah, well. See you later, losers, Ania." He waved mockingly, before departing as well.

Silence fell upon the room for a few minutes and when it became clear that they had really gone; James fell to his knees, his tense muscles unwinding. "We w-won," He gasped. Cacnea patted-"ow,OW"- on the back in what James knew was supposed to help him relax.

"Why did they run, like that." Jessie asked, frustration in her voice. It was clear to James, upon his turning, that Jessie wasn't nearly as pleased at them fleeing. "They were winning! I don't understand..." She trailed off.

Ania gave a strained smile to Jessie, and then at James. "Smasher...is a dangerous man...he is one of the most intelligent people you'll ever meet." She told them softly, kneeling down in order to pet the top of Pachirisu's head. "If he ran then it was undoubtedly calculated." James blinked in wonder. _Calculated? On what..._

"His Dusclops didn't seem injured at all," James said, drawing on his earlier observation. Ania smiled at them again, and James realized that it was suddenly much less pretty than he had originally thought. It was strained and shallow...and there was something lurking underneath it.

Ania opened her mouth to respond but Jessie jumped on the chance to throw in her two cents. "I don't understand that either, Girly. Seviper must've hit Dusclops with over one dozen Poison Tails...but...it didn't seem affected at all."

Ania's smile fell. "I suppose I owe you some honesty...the truth is...Dusclops can't be harmed..." James's ears seemed to stop working, and as Ania continued to speak; James saw that Jessie was in a similar state of shock.

"What are you-" James and Jessie began, almost in unison their disbelieving statements when a loud cry sounded throughout the faux-gym. All three of them jerked in the direction of the screech, their eyes widening-almost comically- when they saw a heavily injured Bidoof alongside an even worse off, although conscious, Meowth.

Ania gasped loudly, practically a blur of color as she rushed over to Meowth; James and Jessie right behind her (although James's approach was more of a quick crawl because of his being on the floor and all). Ania knelt down beside Meowth, Pachirisu on her shoulder as the brown-haired girl fretted over him.

"Are you alright?! And what about this Bidoof!" She seemed to be on some kind of rampage, an endless influx of questions combined with an increasingly rise of volume. James cringed a bit, and he could see that Cacnea did too, its large arms trying in vain to block out the sound by covering its ears.

"U-h, do I l-l-look fine, g-girlie," Meowth coughed out, lackluster. James felt tears well up in his eyes at seeing his friend in such a pitiful state. A sharp jab to his ribs though and a cold message from Jessie, which clear conveyed "Don't you dare start bawling like a baby, now James", caused him to quickly wipe away any traces of his sadness.

Ania shook her head, "Pachirisu, grab my bag please." Ania seemed to have gotten over her little fit, her voice returning to a much more peaceful and relaxing tone. Her fingers pressed against Meowth's wrist as her eyes seemed to analyze the Cat Pokemon's injuries. "Level Three..." She whispered.

After a few moments she got up and moved to the Bidoof. That examination seemed to go by a lot quicker and when Ania was done she turned to them. "Meowth is going to need a lot of rest and were going to undoubtedly need some berries with higher concentration on burn healing. On the bright side though, Bidoof should be fine after getting some food and vitamin water. Any Pokemon Center should have the vitamin water so it shouldn't be too long before he's fine."

James and Jessie exchanged an unnerved look. There was no way they could bring in Bidoor to the Pokemon Center, it ran the risk of being found out...and they couldn't just tell Ania that either. "Can we..." Jessie started slowly. "...treat the- I mean my, Bidoof here?"

Ania looked at them oddly, and James hurried to expand their request. "I'm studying to become a Pokemon Doctor," he lied, hearing Jessie take in a sharp breath, "And I really need the practice. Not to mention that those three might expect us to go to a Pokemon Center," James said that all so quickly that he was left panting for breath. He bowed his head in an attempt to woo her over.

Silence, once again, fell upon them all. James, hesitantly, glanced upwards, his eyes widening when he saw her eyes. They were unusually bright, stars shining out of them as they locked onto him. "Your studying to be a Pokemon Doctor?!" Ania asked excitedly. "That's so wonderful! I've had the same dream ever since I was really young! Do you want to share methods?!" She asked happily, staring at him.

James stared at her, unsure, realizing what he had just gotten himself into. "Uh...I'm very new...I don't know how much I could offer you..." He trailed off at her appraising look. She stared at him hard for the next few minutes, only breaking it when Meowth went into a coughing fit; reminding her of the severe situation.

"We need to get Meowth and Bidoof to the nearest lake, then," Ania said. "Fresh water is always important, not too mention that fact that berries commonly used in the healing of Pokemon are found closer to water sources; such as Rawst berries, Chesto berries, and Oran berries." She stood up, turning towards Jessie as James blinked again. _Is she teaching me?_ He pondered as he listened to Ania "interrogate" Jessie.

"Can I see their Pokeballs? Its dangerous too transport them outside of it in their condition." James started to sweat a bit when Jessie started making excuses as to why Meowth didn't have a Pokeball.

"He doesn't have a Pokeball? That's strange...aren't you a trainer, Jessie?" Ania asked as James started to inch over to the Bidoof's Pokeball, which was a few feet away. It couldn't look like Meowth had used it as Ania was no doubt already suspicious of the fact it could talk. "We did battle after all..." A noise of realization escaped her.

"Your Pokemon thieves! You, and James! And you kidnapped this poor Bidoof and Meowth and are experimenting on them to make Pokemon do...stuff!" She accused them, and James froze as she whirled around; spotting his attempts to grab the Pokeball. "Don't touch that!" She commanded, and James obediently took his hand away from it.

James cowered a bit as the girl glared at him, shrinking in on himself. Jessie, evidently, didn't take any of this too well. "Listen up, Girlie, don't you dare start yelling at us! We protected you against those goons! And I"ll have you know that Meowth is and has been on our side willingly from the very beginning!" James backed up against the wall as the two females glared daggers at each other; Seviper and Pachirisu taking up a similar hostility with each other.

"And that was at the expense of innocent Pokemon, wasn't it?" Ania asked, knocking down Jessie's retort. "I can't believe I was thanking _you_, the worst type of people," She paused, eyes darting to Meowth, "and Pokemon imaginable!" Jessie stepped back as if slapped, her eyes flashing with hurt James had never seen before. It made James wonder how close Jessie already felt with this...robust...teenager.

"Just leave then if all we are is petty thieves to you," Jessie yelled back, pushing Ania and causing her to fall on her butt. The girl moaned in pain as her Pachirisu started releasing small sparks of electricity from its cheeks in warning and in anger.

"Aaaaah!" Meowth suddenly screamed in pain once more, temporarily bringing the argument to a halt and causing the entire room's occupants to stare at the Cat; who fell unconscious. James decided to take this opportunity to step in.

"Jessie, Ania," James said, "Please stop...I understand that you probably hate us now, Ania...but please...help Meowth and Bidoof. Meowth has been with us since the very beginning and..." He trailed off, unable to go on. He thought of the pain he had felt when he had to leave Wheezing behind...or Victreebell and Chimeco...

The plea of help made Ania pause in her anger. James saw her struggle with herself before at last she sighed in what seemed-hopefully- was defeat. "I'll help Meowth and Bidoof...on the condition you take Bidoof back to it's owner once this is over." She offered, and James nodded. It would be a loss, but James cared for Meowth far more than any reward the boss could give them for their capture.

James turned towards Jessie, waiting for her confirmation. She, like Ania had been, seemed to be struggling with the decision. But at last, again like Ania, Jessie sighed in defeat and nodded as well. Her devotion to Meowth was as strong as James's and so it probably had only been her pride that made the thought process last that long to begin with.

Ania let out a smile, although it still had that strained air to it. "Okay, then. We need to go to that lake a few miles back towards Sandgem town. Do you guys have any flying Pokemon that could get us there quicker...or maybe a Rapidash?" Even as she asked, James could see the doubt she had about them possessing such powerful Pokemon.

But, despite James's now slightly wounded ego, he stood up with a knowing smile. Grabbing Bidoof's Pokeball, he returned it before doing the same with Cacnea. He saw Jessie do that same with Seviper, who seemed a bit reluctant to leave the tense environment.

"We don't have a flying-type," James began,

"But we have something just as good," Jessie finished cockily. She pulled out a small remote, clicking the red-only- button on the center. And then it happened- the cool exit that Team Rocket had invented to match their epic-ness.

The gym James and Meowth had constructed began to shake, the walls falling to the ground and the ceiling propelling some place far, far away. Ania looked slightly scared, as her eyes darted around the building. "Its collapsing!" She panicked.

James smirked, "No, its giving us a mode of transportation! He pointed upwards, to where Team Rocket's Meowth shaped balloon was beginning to take form. Ania's eyes widened as she saw it, and James laughed at the disbelieving expression she adorned.

After the rope ladder pushed itself out of the balloon, Jessie was the first to grab on to it, Meowth in her other arms as she skillfully climbed into the balloon. James followed her, shifting slightly to see Ania once he was about half-way up.

"Come on, its perfectly safe," _As long as we don't run into the twerps._ James inwardly thought as he tried to soothe Ania's obvious insecurities about the balloon. When Ania didn't seem to be moving from her spot by the time James had gotten in, he sighed.

Prepared to go back down to get her, he was surprised when he heard Jessie groan dramatically. "You take forever!" She complained as she started jumped from the balloon, which thankfully wasn't high enough(although someone without the Team Rocket training program may have broken a leg or two, James mused) to be dangerous.

"That's dangerous," Ania gasped as Jessie landed beside her. Jessie ignored it, and James gawked a bit when his teammate proceeded to throw the girl over her shoulder and start re-climbing the rope ladder. Ania struggled and whined the entire way up, reminding James that she was a kid, just like the twerps. _It's hard to remember that, this girl is so mature...mature-ish._ James corrected after recalling the tantrum she had thrown after realizing their "thieve" status. Although it wasn't entirely unjustified.

"Ouch," Ania mumbled after being dropped on their green flooring, rubbing her butt with a pained expression. She glared up at Jessie. "You didn't have to do it like that," She then looked away, some heat in her cheeks.

Jessie ignored her, instead opting to get the balloon to begin manipulate the hot air in their balloon in order to direct it to the lake which could actually be seen from where they were. As they flew, James watched the forest below them, attempting to spot the trio from earlier- he didn't want them to catch them unawares again.

He startled a bit when he felt a presence make itself known beside him. Turning his head slightly, he was unsurprised to see Ania, also looking down at the forest with a strange look in her eye. "You're not actually a Pokemon Doctor, right?" She asked, her voice soft again. Only this time it wasn't relaxing to hear as it sounded dull - and a bit hurt.

"No, I'm not," James confirmed, "I'm sorry for lying to you." He apologized, honestly feeling a tad guilty, although not overly so. Ania didn't respond for a few moments, and James wondered if she was angry, or merely didn't have anything else to say.

"Why was that your first excuse," Ania asked after James had almost given up hope for the conversation. James locked eyes with her again as she tilted her head curiously. The question caught him slightly off guard. _Why was that my first excuse?_ He didn't think about it at the time, and the question probably would have never occurred to him later.

"Convenience, I suppose," He said, unsure, at last. She didn't prod anymore as Jessie began lowering the air balloon onto the grass. Once they were safely positioned on the ground, Ania jumped out, and James noticed that she seemed a lot more relaxed on the ground.

"I'm going to need everybody's help for this." Ania told James and Jessie. "If we can have our Pokemon gather as many leaves as possible to create a make-shift bed, then that will speed up the process." Pachirisu, at the mention of 'PokeHelp' had rushed off in order to find as many berries as possible.

James nodded, shortly mimicked by Jessie; who still seemed rather reluctant to listen to Ania after their falling out. "Come on back out Seviper, and you too Dustox and Wobuffet!" Jessie yelled, tossing her Pokeballs into the air and unleashing her crew.

"Listen up you three, you're going to find all the leaves you can and bring them back here, right away!" Jessie ordered, earning a hiss from Seviper, a buzz from Dustox, and lastly, a salute from Wobuffet as they all rushed away to perform their assigned task.

"Our turn now, come on out! Cacnea, Mime Jr., and Car-" James stumbled a bit, only the former two Pokemon being released from their Pokeballs as he held onto the last one; holding his wounded Carnivine. Cacnea and both stared at him in concern, mostly unused to a sullen James. Ania also seemed to find it odd as she approached him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, her green eyes peering at him and the Pokeball.

James attempted a care-free smile but failed. "My... Carnivine isn't doing so well ever since I ran into a swarm of Beedrill a little while ago," He admitted after some thought. If Ania was studying to become a Pokemon Doctor, then maybe she would know how to help Carnivine.

Ania's eyes softened with understanding, a gentle smile (the one she had used when she first came limping in after Meowth) lighting up her face. "Bring Carnivine out of his Pokeball and I'll see what I can do." She said, offering her aid just like James had hoped for.

"Thank you," James whispered before clicking the Pokeball open. The silvery light was much duller compared to usual, taking the form of a keeled over Carnivine who's entire face was an ugly shade of purple.

"Carr," It moaned, not even attempting to gnaw on James's head, much to his delight- and yet at the same time dismay. Ania walked slowly up to it, performing some of the simple tests such as touching its forehead and an odd few like sticking her head inside its mouth. _That_ one had really freaked James out.

Finally though, under the watchful eye of James and his Pokemon, she smiled. "Carnivine will be fine, he's only infected with a weak poison, most of which has already worn off...although," she frowned, "I don't think Carnivine wants to be in this much pain until tomorrow and there isn't any Pecha berries in a terrain like this..."

She looked James up and down, as though she was looking for something. When she was finished with whatever she was doing, she spoke up again. "You and your Pokemon are going to do something a bit different. Well, kind of. is still going to be looking for leaves, but as for you...," She trailed off with a smile. James stared at her, but was only met with an expectant gaze.

_Does she want me to ask her?_ "What am I going to do, then?" James asked, testing his hunch. When Ania smiled, he knew that he had done exactly as she desired.

"You're going to find me some Oran berries, Rawst berries, and Chesto berries," Ania told him. "But before I let you go find some, I need to make sure you know what they look like and how to find them. Tell me , what do these berries look like and how does someone find them?" At her playful smile, James realized that all three of them had misjudged her personality. While at first she seemed rather quiet and timid, Ania was -or could be- very loud and passionate. Added to the fact she had this playful side and you got an entirely different person than what she comes across as.

_I wonder if she had just been uncomfortable..._ James supposed he'd have to ask her later...but in the mean time. "Well, Oran berries are blue...and so are Rawst berries..." James said sheepishly, stopping there as he didn't know much more about them.

Ania frowned, but it disappeared quickly. "It seems this will have to be a lesson then. Lesson 1#, Berries: Berries come in all different forms and sizes, but most commonly; their shape sticks to ovals and spheres. `An example would be Rawst berries, which take the shape of a mis-shapen oval. It is blue with miniscule sized dots and a leafy hat. Examples of sphere shaped berries would be Oran berries and Chesto berries. Oran berries have the same 'color scheme' as Rawst berries but are darker, and of course; are in the forms of spheres, or circles if you must. Chesto berries are primarily purple, with the lower bottom turning into a soft tan color..." She paused, both for breath and to allow James to absorb the information.

At James's nod of comprehension, she continued earnestly. "Each of these berries can be found in more humid climates, like the forest were in right now. They tend to be more plentiful in numbers near larger water sources; like this lake," She jerked her head towards it. "Oran berries grow on the taller fir trees that you often see Starly build their nests in, Rawst berries tend to grow lower to the ground, like in bushes or sometimes- although this is rare, in water beds. Finally, Chesto berries underneath the earth. Chesto berries are a bit more difficult to gather but by..._feeling_ for hollow ground the difficulty can be lessened." She finished, panting a bit from the long explanation. When James didn't move-he was waiting for more- she shooed him with her hand. **  
><strong>

"Well, go!" She ushered. James blinked a few times before realizing that he was being dismissed to go find the berries.

James started walking towards the forest, but stopped when he realized that Cacnea had not been given a task. "What is Cacnea going to be doing?" He asked her, but she simply shook her head, pulling her finger across her lips like she was tugging on a zipper.

James sighed and set about his task, keeping an eye out on the taller fur trees in hopes to spot an Oran berry. As he walked aimlessly, but briskly, James felt a bit discouraged at the lack of finding any-_ crunch._

At the sensation of something soft being squashed beneath is boot, James looked down and was overjoyed to see what had been described as Rawst berries! Kneeling down, James grabbed around four. He thought about grabbing more but as Rawst berries were much bigger than he previously thought, James decided this was a good amount.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to carry anything else, James headed back, not noticing the many red-eyes gazing at him from within the tall trees. Soon enough James had arrived back at the lake and was pleased to see that Meowth, Bidoof, and Carnivine- Ania had, thankfully, set up one for Carnivine as well- were placed on comfy-although they were probably less comfortable than they seemed- looking piles of leaves.

He was also surprised to see Ania standing a few feet away with Cacnea, who's petal was glowing a bright yellow. Ania turned at his appearance, smiling as she saw the berries. As she grew nearer though, Ania frowned. "Only four? That won't do much." She said, much to James's shock.

"What do you mean," James questioned, "These berries are the size of Pokeballs!" He held one up to show her. Ania shook her head, exasperated.

"Most of the Rawst berry is useless," She informed him, grabbing it out of his hand. She then broke off the tip, showing him a hollow inside. "Only the center has an actual inside that provides Pokemon with the nutrients they need to speed up the healing process of burns. The rest of it is usually just used in Pokeblocks in Hoenn for a crunchy texture." As if to prove it, she popped the end into her mouth, loud _crunch_ sounds being made as she chewed.

James slumped, feeling a bit bad that he had wasted a trip. Ania, at seeing his sullen face, laughed a bit, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I asked Jessie to take Dustox to find more after we rounded up enough leaves. Dustox have an ingrained sense for things like that." She said, trying to cheer hip up. It didn't...James just slumped.

"Stop that," Ania said, and James could tell she was frustrated with him now. The frustration was gone quickly though, replaced by a smile. "Ooh! I know what will cheer you up! How about seeing Carnivine get all better?" She asked.

That did the trick. James instantly felt his back straighten and his eyes gain some brightness. "Really, how?" He asked.

Ania smiled. "This is how! Cacnea, use _Sunny Day!"_ She commanded, and much to James's shock, Cacnea obeyed the command and _performed a move it shouldn't know!_ The petal on its head began to glow just like James had seen upon re-entering the area and soon, a blast of energy was sent spiraling towards the sky.

A few, agonizingly slow moments passed as James waited to see the effects of Cacnea's new move. It wasn't long- although it felt like it- until the sun's beams drastically increased in strength. "Cacnea, you learned _Sunny Day!"_ James said eagerly, but paused when something-figuratively- hit him. "But what does that have to with Carnivine feeling better?"

Ania smiled. "Grass-type Pokemon are much stronger in the sunlight, it not only allows them access to more energy, but it _also_ purifies the energy their already in possession of...but it doesn't seem to be working." James followed her gaze to Carnivine, who despite the weakened purple hue;did not seem to be improving much beyond that.

"Why isn't it working?" James asked worriedly. _Is Carnivine worse off than Ania first thought_, doubtful thoughts such as that and more littered his paranoid, and weak mind.

Ania put her hand to her chin, humming softly in thought. "Maybe something is blocking the purification process..._or _the Poison's strength is actually vitality which would explain why Carnivine is otherwise fine." She hummed again, "I think what we need is a technique that will allow Carnivine to voluntarily release the energy that is dragging him down...like-"

_Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!_

James and Ania wouldn't even have entertained the thought that the day could get worse until the swarm emerged from the forest like a great yellow wave. "We're in trouble," James murmured, and Ania could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>...came to adore fighting the powerful opponents and learned to adore the adrenaline it brought me even more. At one point I practically became a different person in battle to the extent I almost couldn't remember most battles of my battles in my youth... - <em>James from Team Rocket

* * *

><p>A thanks to the wonderful <strong>Pokekid543<strong> for her Beta-Reading.


End file.
